What must be
by Freythefrog
Summary: My take on how Jim and Spock came to be a couple  which they undoubtedly are . My first Spirk-story. And yes, it most certainly is slash! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunately, own any of the characters that I have decided to have fun with on this page. They were created by and belong to my idols Gene Roddenberry, D. C. Fontana, Leonard Nimoy and the rest of the ST:TOS-gang. To whom I am eternally grateful for making such titillating characters for me to play with. Cheers!

There are a few spoilers for some TOS-episodes, but not much. I have used the fantasy available in my head to make up all kinds of devices, planets and anything else that I have desired. The only thing I haven't been able to do is to get TOS-Spock to show up in my bedroom. Damn. All I got was this crappy red-shirted security guard ... ;)

And, please note, this fic is a slash story. It tells of the romantical relationship between two men: James T Kirk and Mr Spock. If that makes you wanna puke, please leave this site first. If, on the other hand, it makes you kind of warm and fuzzy and slightly horny: Welcome, friend!

(Btw, I know that the guys on our favourite starship are American and should, therefore, speak American English. But however much I try, I cannae make meself drop the superfluous 'u's and change the 's's into 'z's. Sorry. Bear with the European, folks!)

Chapter one: What does the T stand for?

"So tell me, what does the 'T' stand for?" the stupid blonde asked, fluttering her eyelids like crazy while gazing at the gorgeous Starfleet captain.

Spock was silently watching, growing more angry by the second. He knew the jealousy and hate he felt was if not logical then understandable, but it still made him uncomfortable to admit it. First the blonde chick almost had them blown up, now she was hitting on his captain. Didn't she have any sense of propriety?

Anyway, everyone knew that James T Kirk stood for James Tiberius Too-sexy-for-his-own-damn-good To-die-for Kirk. He shook his head inwardly, his thoughts were illogical. He switched his brain over to a complicated technical problem instead.

The woman was persistent, but Kirk just smiled in answer. He could sense Spock's anger. He wasn't too fond of the girl anyway and he saw no use in her knowing personal details about himself.

He had never understood why women always got the feeling that he liked them. He didn't mind the fairer sex, but he usually preferred men. They were easier to comprehend.

Like Spock. How wouldn't it be to let his fingers slide down the dark haired Vulcan's back and feel Spock's lean strong digits caress his own thigs. What he wouldn't give to be part of that closeness. He knew male bond mates were known of on Vulcan, but he was also sure that Spock wouldn't look kindly on the idea.

He cast a glance at Spock. He looked like his stern self-controlled self. Perhps the blonde would prove an adequate way of spending an hour or two. 'Adequate'? He was starting to sound like Spock. Anyway, he knocked the idea right out of his mind. He'd much prefer a game of chess with a certain blue-shirted Mr Spock any day. What he'd actually prefer was a roll in the proverbial hay stack with said Mr Spock. But you can't get it all, eh?

He gave the blonde a guarded half-smile and turned to walk away. Spock followed him, but fortunately the blonde grasped enough common sense not to follow.

They were walking in silent companionship, hands behind backs, toward the bridge. Spock was still pondering the solution of the technical problem and Kirk was wondering what the food processors would prepare for him in the mess today. Just as they were stepping out of the turbo lift and onto the bridge, he was brought back from the depths of his hungry stomach by Spock.

"Captain, do you suppose that a Choland tube with an X2-amplifier might make the sodium tonnage dynamo in the Jefferies tubes more efficient?"

Kirk thought about it for a moment, then gave a small laugh. He put a hand on Spock's shoulder in an amicable fashion and replied "Once again, Mr Spock, you have overestimated my inteligence in the enginerical field. Why don't you consult Scotty instead?"

Spock looked into Jim's smiling eyes and almost felt like giving a little laugh himself. The hand on his shoulder was warm and somehow felt protective. Spock didn't know what it protected him from, but he enjoyed the sensation. It felt like Jim's hand belonged on his shoulder. Spock straightened his back and went to find Scotty.

Kirk sat down in the captain's chair and leaned back. He looked at his First Officer go into the turbo lift. 'I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave' he said under his breath and smirked. He turned toward the helm and said out loud "Position report, Sulu."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Ignorance is bliss

Half an hour later, the two men met outside the cantine. They always ate at this hour; Spock because it was the logical hour for his digestive system to send out impulses of what humans call hunger, and Kirk because he knew it to be the time when he would find Spock in the mess. Kirk ordered a cheese burger with chips, while Spock had a variation of fruit and a yoghurt.

Kirk eyed Spock's tray almost suspiciously as they sat down at a grey table at the side of the room.

"Captain? Is it the avocado you are trying to kill by way of staring or are you merely sending a message to the figs that you don't approve of them?" Spock asked, his eyebrow raised halfway into his jet dark hairline.

Kirk laughed loudly, his shoulders shaking. "Neither, Spock. I guess I still haven't fully grasped the fact thet you can live on that green diet."

Spock's eyebrow stayed in its elevated place. "I assure you, it is much healthier than what you seem to have chosen. Indeed, I am sure Dr McCoy wouldn't approve of your meal."

Kirk grinned. "What he doesn't know, doesn't hurt him."

Spock wrinkled his forehead in confusion. "I find your total lack of logic surprising, Captain. The diet in question, since on your plate, would – nor could – not hurt anyone but yourself. Furthermore, your statement as to lack of knowledge equaling comfort ..." He was stopped by the amused look in Kirk's eyes and his broad smirk.

If Uhura and Chekov wouldn't have walked past just then, Kirk would surely have done something stupid. Like telling his Vulcan best friend how unbelievably cute he was when confused. Fortunately, Uhura and Chekov did walk past and both Kirk and Spock were spared the inavoidable public display of emotions that would have errupted.

They ate their meals in comfortable silence and moved on to coffee for Kirk and orange juice for Spock. Soon, they were interrupted by the arrival of Dr McCoy. He had barely sat down before Spock adressed him. "Doctor, how would you state your opinions as to the captain's exclamation of ignorance as bliss?" There was a dark spark in his brown eyes as he sent Kirk a glance out of the corner of his eyes.

Kirk coughed with laughter. "Spock! You are such a tease!" he said, almost splurting his coffee out.

"I am merely asking for the opinion of our esteemed colleague." Spock stated, controlling his voice to make it even.

McCoy looked from on to the other, not understanding the tension he felt between the captain and the science officer. "What's this all about, Jim?" he ventured to ask.

Kirk turned towards Bones and the tension faded noticeably. "It's just a theoretical question we've been debating over lunch."

Spock's eyebrow shot halfway into his forehead again and he gave Kirk a dark look that the captain couldn't fully interpret. Kirk managed to give Spock a pointed look in return, he didn't need another lecture on his habits from the good doctor. He'd work the calories off later in the gym. He would rather have worked it off in a certain pointy-eared officers quarters, but as he had already concluded once that day: you can't get it all, eh? And as he would soon be due back on the bridge, he didn't have time for that favourite daydream of his just now. He'd save for the shower.

He changed topic. "Spock, did you get your answer from Scotty?" he asked, referring to their earlier discussion on the bridge.

Spock nodded. "Partly. He needed to check some old micro films regarding an ancient steam engine before continuing the discussion."

Kirks inquisitive look turned into a broad smile. "Steam engines. Ah. I remeber the story of Thomas the Tank Engine. My father bought me an old copy of it from a book shop. An old fashioned printed book with painted pictures." he dreamed away.

McCoy smiled. "I studied it at college. 21th Century childrens literature."

The two humans were dreaming of past times and Spock decided to leave them to it. Although he enjoyed watching the vividly childish look on his captain's face, he knew it wasn't a constructive use of his time. He also knew that the blissful spark in Jim's hazel eyes and the sweet twist of the corner of his mouth would stay in his mind all day unless he found something equally mezmerising to concentrate on. And that was not likely to happen. He'd just have to use a lot of will power to stay focussed on work for the rest of the day.

He sighed on the way to the engine room and controlled his thoughts enough to be able to think about the technical problem he was about to solve instead. The image of Kirk's pink lips would just have to take the back seat for now.

Spock's communicator beeped on his belt. "Spock here."

Scottys voice sounded chirpy. "It's Scotty. 'Ave you got a moment to come down?"

"I'm on my way. I'll arrive in approximately 7.82 seconds." he stated and walked in through the swishing doors.

Scotty flipped his communicator shut and smiled. "Accurate as usual." he commented.

"Obviously." Spock answered matter-of-factly.

Scotty turned the computer screen around so that Spock would see it. "Aye. 'Ave a look at this, Mr Spock." He pressed a button and what looked lika an old black and white film started running on the small screen.

The film explained how the lower pressure cylinders in an ancient compound engine worked. Spock watched in silence for a few minutes, until Scotty turned it off. The Vulcan only uttered one word. "Fascinating."

Scotty looked up. "D'you think the same principle could be applied to the Cholund tube?"

Spock was pacing back and forth by the door. "Hmm. Why not? In order to set the amplifier on highest possible power we'd need to add five micrograms of antimatter per hour. With the condensation minimized, I think two slide valves would suffice. Mr Scott?"

Scotty beamed of joy, his forehead gleaming with pride. "Ah'll have it ready for you in no time, Mr Spock." He went to work and Spock wandered back towards the bridge.

It was highly illogical, but sometimes he damned Scotty's efficiency. Now he'd have to come up with another problem to work on, or his sexy minx of a superior would be etched upon his retina for the rest of the day.

However, he didn't get very far before his musings were cut short. The stupid blonde chick had made a mess in one of the hallways. There were lingonberries everywhere in the corridor and the blonde was sitting calmly in the middle of it all. Spock called for the captain on the wall communicator, then stepped up to the girl. "Miss Qarl, what happened?"

The girl looked up and blushed. "Uups, busted. I was just walking along when all of a sudden these red things just came popping out of the ceiling."

Spock sighed. "Did you by any chance touch any of the buttons for the storage compartments?"

The colour in the girl's cheeks became darker as she admitted. "I might have pressed one of those little pink things. Do you need to tell the captain?" she asked.

In that moment, Kirk came storming around the corner. "The captain already heard everything, as it happens. You," he stretched a hand out to her, still sitting in the heap of berries on the floor, and dragged her up to a standing position "will spend the rest of the journey in the company of Dr McCoy."

Kirk ordered a couple of security officers to clean up the mess and walked away with a firm grip on the girl's arm and Spock trailing after like a dog.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Chocolate

After escorting the girl to sickbay and having left her with a mildly annoyed doctor, they walked back to the bridge.

"I didn't think I was ever going to say this, but at the moment I almost pity Dr McCoy." Spock said. "Wouldn't it have been more practical to put her in the brig until we reach the Cordelnian colony?"

Kirk looked at him. "You're right, as always. But I don't think the Cordelnian high priestess would have appreciated her granddaughter being transported home in a prison ward."

Spock nodded as they stepped into the elevator. "Let's just hope McCoy will manage to keep an eye on her so she won't cause any more problems."

Kirk smiled. "The Cordelnians won't notice the loss of a tiny part of their ordered berries and she can harldy do more harm under McCoy's surveillance. Let's be glad she didn't take aboard any tribbles, eh?."

Spock looked at his captain beside him and his eyebrow reached new heights. "Indeed, Captain."

Kirk sniggered as walked out of the turbo lift. This time around it was Spock's turn to admire his boss' derriere. But he wasn't able to for long, seeing that Lt Uhura had noticed his line of sight.

She smiled at him and he cursed inwardly as he made his face go even more blank. Even Jim or McCoy hadn't any suspicions about his feelings, that he was sure of. But somehow, Uhura seemed to sense his strong feelings towards the captain and she had caught him staring admiringly at Kirk a few times. He didn't like it, although he was sure she wouldn't tell anyone.

On the other hand, he was probably the only one who knew of Uhura's undying love for the Scottish dungeon master that was Scotty. Just as she had noticed Spock's glances, so had he noticed hers whenever Mr Scott was around.

Kirk was asking Sulu to increase warp speed and Uhura swiveled around in her chair, constantly listening for messages in space. Spock sat down in front of his computer terminal and occupied himself with reading up on the Cordelnian colony on Petrian VI.

James Kirk smiled to himself. In a few hours they would hand over the girl, the lingonberries and the tulip bulbs and then peace would be restored onboard. They'd be able to continue on course for the outer regions of the Delta Quadrant and resume their exploratory mission.

At the moment, he had no more pressing matters to attend to than his own amusement, so Kirk got up and walked over to his First Officer. Uhura watched out of the corner of her eye, smiling to herself.

Jim stood leaning over Spock in order to see what he was currently occupied with. Nothing very important, so he decided to do some small talk. "What did you and Scotty come up with?"

Spock had sensed the closeness and known who it was, but not looked up before Kirk spoke. "In order to increase the efficiency of the sodium tonnage dynamo without it overflowing with condence fluids we need to add a couple of slide valves to the Choland tube attached to it. It will decrease energy spill by 2.874 percent. Mr Scott is working on it now, Captain." he answered.

Kirk smiled. "Good work. I think that's reason enough for a drink. Will you accompany me, Mr Spock?"

Spock looked up at him. "Captain, I fail to understand how a simple technical solution constitutes a reason for the intake of alcoholic beverages. Furthermore, I do not understand the human need to consume alcohol at all."

Kirk smiled knowingly. "Spock, that technical solution is not remotely as simple as you make it sound. Even I understand that saving three percent of our warp energy is a marvellous step forward. You did a great job and I want to tell you that I'm grateful for it." he paused and lowered his voice. "If you do not want a glass of Saurian brandy, I do think I have some chocolate in my quarters ..."

He could see the tip of Spock's left ear turn a little greener than usual. "I assure you, that is not neccessary. The brandy will do." he said, shivering, and followed Kirk off the bridge.

-.-

Please R&R, people!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: A game of chess

Before Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan and his Human wife Amanda, Spock's parents, had left the Enterprise after the Conference on Babel, Amanda had left a little gift with a certain starship captain. He'd received a book, handwritten by Amanda herself, containing information on Vulcan and its inhabitants that wasn't completely appropriate to save on memory banks in a computer system. Somehow, she had felt that it would be useful to Kirk to know some delicate details on what made Vulcans tick. How right she was.

Kirk had promised never to misuse the information contained within the leather covers of the book. He had devoured the text, thirsty for knowledge. He'd, slightly horrifiedly, read about what the plak tow could make a Vulcan do and revelled in the loving explanation of the fact that Vulcans weren't without feelings, but simply controlled them very strictly. He'd read statements by Human women who had had relationships with Vulcan males, and found their experiences both exhilirating and slightly scary at times. And he'd learned that male bond mates did exist on Vulcan, in the old days it had even been a relationship most sought after and highly respected.

And he'd read of the fact that while alcohol didn't in any way infuence a Vulcan, chocolate did.

He hadn't revealed his knowledge to Spock before and Spock had no way of knowing how his captain had come across it. And he wasn't going to ask either.

Spock and Kirk walked to the captain's quarters in silence. Both were more aware of the other's proximity than usual, as a result of Kirk's slightly daring comment on the bridge. But both did a fine job of hiding it.

The door shut behind them and Kirk gestured for Spock to sit down while he got the glasses. To Spock's surprise, he placed two bottles on the table.

"Don't worry, it's not cocoa." Jim smiled at his officer and once again witnessed his ears turn green. "Banana juice." he explained as he poured a glass for his friend.

"Thank you, Jim." Spock answered gratefully as he reached for his glass. He preferred the juice to the brandy and was happy that Kirk had thought of it. He gave a small smile as they toasted.

Jim smiled warmly back at him. After taking a sip of the strong brandy, he said "You know, I really am glad to have you as my first officer."

The green colour returned to the Vulcan's ears at the praise from his beloved best friend. But he kept his face rid of any emotions as he answered "I assure you, the feeling is mutual."

It was Kirk's time to blush a little, red colour creeping into his cheeks. He didn't care, he was just happy to share the moment with the person he held the most affection for. He reached for the chess set on the end of the table top. "Care for a game?"

Spock took the challenge and was soon concentrating on beating his captain's arse, so to speak. Jim's white king was defeated in only seven strokes. Spock frowned. "You are not playing very well today, Captain, if you don't mind me saying."

Kirk sighed. He knew he wasn't playing well, he was hardly concentrating at all. He was tired. And somehow, the closeness between them was harder to disregard today. Even the smallest amount of brandy had made him highly perceptible to it. He rubbed his temples and smiled varily at Spock. "I'm just a bit tired. I guess the fear of the explosion earlier has taken its toll."

Spock nodded and made to stand up. "If you wish to rest, I shall leave you."

But Kirk reached out to put a hand on his arm. "Please stay. I'd rather play another game."

He tried to concentrate more this time and did play a lot better. But Spock still beat him without having to put much effort into the game.

Kirk stifled a yawn and felt his eyelids get heavier. "Perhaps I do need a lie down after all. How long is it until we reach Petrian VI?"

"Approximately one hour and 24.6 minutes." Spock calculated in his head. "Insufficient time to get enough sleep, I'm afraid." He was concerned for Kirk. He had been working long hours fore some time now and it had been a while since his last shore leave.

Kirk rubbed his eyes. "The high priestess will just have to do with a red eyed captain. As long as I don't yawn, we'll be fine." he said. And tried, unsuccessfully, to surpress a yawn. "Aahw."

Spock almost frowned. "May I suggest that you make use of what you Humans call a 'power nap' before we arrive in orbit, sir? Yawning in the precence of the high priestess would, indeed, not be received well." He stood up and put the chess game away before looking at the captain again. "Is there anything you need?"

Kirk also stood up. 'I wouldn't mind a sleeping buddy' he thought to himself, smiling a little at the picture in his mind of Spock and himself spooning on his bed. "Just wake me up in an hour, please."

Spock was taken aback by the answer, but didn't show any outward signs of the reaction. Usually Kirk would have set the computer alarm. But if Jim wanted Spock to wake him up, he would happily oblige. He nodded once more and walked out.

James ordered the lights to ten percent and sat down on the edge of the bed to remove his boots. Then he unceremonially flopped back on top of the covers and sprawled out. Almost as soon as his head his his pillow, he was asleep.

-.-

Tell me what you think. R&R, please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Wake up, captain!

When Spock arrived in his rooms an hour later, Kirk was dreaming like a baby. He had his duvet snuggled thightly under one arm as he lay on his front. Spock admired the scene, standing still in front of the bed for a split second. He wanted nothing more than to get on the bed and snuggle down with Jim. He had to remaind himself that he was here to wake his captain up and ordered the lights to sixty percent. Then he carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and softly shook Kirk's arm. "Captain?" he half-wispered.

He wanted to stroke the back of Jim's head, to feel his rye blond hair under his fingers. And to touch his shoulders, gently massage the stiffness out of them. Suddenly, he felt an overwhelming urge to nibble at the man's neck.

But he knew that wasn't the proper way of waking a superior officer and forced himself not to draw closer to the sleeping form that smelled of honey and musk. Instead he shook Kirk's arm a little less softly and used a sharper tone. "Captain?" It wasn't supposed to sound that much like a bellow, but at least it woke Kirk up.

He turned around on the bed and looked up into the dark eyes of his friend. He could see something there, some sliver of raw emotion that quickly vanished. But he knew he had seen it for a second. And although he didn't know what it was, it made his spine shiver.

Through his groggy hazel brown eyes, Jim's desire shone clearly in his eyes. Spock was mesmerised by the sight and the effect it had on him. It felt like tasting chocolate. He stared at his captain.

Seeing the Vulcan rest easily on the edge of his bed, looking straight into his eyes, shot a sensation of lust towards Kirk's groin. He knew that if they didn't move away from the bed, he would soon get a hard-on. And he wasn't sure how Spock would react to that.

Spock could feel a similar process beginning in his own body and did what he thought logical in the situation. He got up and walked out.

Kirk sighed and drew his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes for a moment. He needed to think. But he didn't have time to do it now. He opened a closet door to take out one of his green ceremonial robes.

-.-

Spock decided not to go back to the bridge just yet. Surely Sulu and Chekov were able to go to standard orbit without his help. And Kirk would be up there any minute.

What Spock needed was a shower. Vulcans were able to control most part of their psyche and their anatomy. But controlling sexual stimulation wasn't one of their capabilities. Every time they got aroused, they had to carry it through some way or other. Either that or walk around with a stiff cock until dealt with. And he knew which one he preferred. So he turned around the corner of the hallway and headed for his own quarters.

-.-

When Spock arrived by Kirk's side on the bridge twenty minutes later, hair still damp, Kirk shot him a questioning glance.

Spock appeared not to have noticed and kept looking at the planet on the screen.

Uhura pressed a few buttons as she got an incoming message. "Communications coming through, Captain."

"On visual, lieutenant" Kirk answered. "This is Captain James Kirk of the USS Enterprise speaking."

The picture on the screen was replaced by that of an elderly woman in a turquoise turban. "Be greeted, Captain and crew of the Enterprise. The Godess be with you. I am Freda, the high priestess of the Cordelnian colony of Petrian VI. Welcome."

Kirk smiled warmly. "Thank you, high priestess. May we beam down to the surface?"

At the positive answer, Kirk collected Miss Qarl and headed for the Transporter Room where they were met by Sulu and Yeoman Sanni.

Kirk nodded to the Scottish engineer by the control table. "Scotty, prepare to have the cargo sent down shortly after we have beamed down." The four took their poses on the transporter platform, Miss Qarl still smiling broadly and fluttering her eyelids at Kirk.

Scotty nodded. "Aye, aye, Captain. Preparing to transport." he said and started pushing the buttons and pulling the levers.

Soon the particles of Kirk, Sulu, Sanni and Miss Qarl turned into droplets of yellow matter and their shapes reappeared in the high priestess' temple on Petrian VI.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Shouting in the shower

Once the mission was over and done with, Kirk still felt the need for an early night and retired to his quarters. As before, he was asleep the moment his head fell upon the soft pillow.

A few hours later, he awoke from his dreamless slumber. The computer told him that it was only 3 am, much too early to wake. As he wasn't able to go back to sleep immediately, Kirk got up instead. He had a glass of water and put on his black work trousers and yellow shirt.

Arriving on the bridge, there wasn't much going on. Chekov had the helm and a new Mexican guy was manning the communications station.

"How's it going?" Kirk asked, as he sat down on the edge of his chair for a moment.

Chekov looked back at him. "Fine, Captin. Just fine. We passed a cloud of asteroids half an hour ago, nothing since."

Kirk nodded. He got up and walked over to the other guy. "Anything special?"

The guy looked a bit nervous. It was only his second shift since graduating from the Academy two weeks ago and already he was reporting directly to the Captain. "Negative, Captain. The asteroids were uninhabited M-type bodies." he stated, looking right at the man in front of him.

Kirk smiled reassuringly. "Good work." He walked back to the turbo lift without any further comment.

He still didn't feel very sleepy, so he went up to the observation deck. He was sure it was going to be deserted at this time of night and didn't care to look around the room. He strode right up to one of the benches by the front windows and sat down, gazing out at at the stars.

Spock had been too deep in meditation to hear the doors open, but he could sense Kirk entering the room. He was sitting in one of the corners with his eyes closed and decided to continue with the meditation as Kirk hadn't seemed to notice him yet. It was unusual, to say the least, for Vulcans to meditate in any kind of company. To do so in the prescence of a Human was unheard of. But Spock found that Kirk being in the same room had a calming effect on him. He let his mind plunge back into oblivion.

Half an hour later, something deep inside of him made his mind resurface. He opened his eyes. Kirk was sat looking right at him from across the room. How could he not have sensed the fact that the Captain had noticed him? He must have been very deep in meditation, deeper than ever before. Spock blinked a few times before he untangled his long limbs.

Kirk had been on his way to leave the observation deck and go back to his quarters, when he had spotted Spock sitting motionless in the corner. The picture was one of calm and innocense and was fascinating to him. He'd been watching Spock for the best part of ten minutes.

He raised a hand as the Vulcan stood up. "Hey."

Spock walked towards him, stretching his legs out as he moved forward.

"I hope I didn't disturbe you? I didn't even notice you at first." Kirk gave him a friendly smile.

"I could sense your precence, but I was not disturbed." came the answer.

Kirk looked a bit surprised. "I was under the impression that Vulcans didn't meditate in company?" he asked. 'Sarek didn't even meditate in front of his wife' he thought to himself.

"Yes. But as I could sense that you hadn't noticed me when you arrived, it didn't seem to matter." Spock stated. He didn't really know why he had continued the meditation, it seemed illogical now. The feeling of tranquility that had oozed of Jim when he entered the deck had reassured Spock. But he didn't know how to explain it. He simply felt that the less said on the subject, the better. To steer the conversation towards other subjects, he asked "What are you doing up at this time, Captain?"

Kirk sighed. "Woke up and couldn't get back to sleep."

"Ah" Spock answered. "That would be a logical side-effect of sleeping during the day."

Kirk gave a half smile. "I know. Now my circadian rhythm will be disrupted for days." He made a short chuckling noise. "I need my eight hours."

"Then I suggest, Captain, that you get back to bed." Spock stated helpfully.

Kirk smirked to himself. 'Is that an offer, my hot hobgoblin?' he thought to himself. 'Get a grip.' came his own reply.

Spock could feel the mood changing, but didn't know what went through his friend's head. But even from a distance of a couple of meters, he sensed the Human's heart rate quicken. It made his ears tingle. He decided to seek shelter in his own quarters before things got to the same stage as earlier in the day.

Spock started walking towards the door. Kirk stood up and followed him. They didn't say much on the way down in the turbo lift, nor while walking through the hallway.

As they reached Kirk's door, Spock simply said "Good night, Captain." and walked on to his own quarters. Kirk answered and went inside.

After the long meditative period, Spock went straight to bed. In half a minute, he slept like a log.

Jim, on the other hand, still wasn't very sleepy. So he decided to take that long sought after shower instead. He'd earned it.

He stripped and put away his clothes, before stepping into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and let the hot water cascade down his back and front. He felt the last tension of the day wanish from his shoulders and arched his neck back to catch a few drops of water with his tongue.

The warm water streamed down his forehead and made his hair stick to his head. He drew his fingers through it as he thought back to the vision of Spock meditating in lotus position just a few minutes ago. He had sat there on the bench, wanting to walk over and touch his serene-looking First Officer. Feel his warm greenish flesh under his hands. Ruffle the short black hair. He'd longed to let his hand slip under Spock's shirt and feel the texture of the jet black hair that grazed his chest and his flat adbomen.

He could feel the pent up arousal build. He felt his cock tense by the mere thought. He let a hand slip down to his crotch and fantasised of how it would feel if it was Spock's hand caressning his member. He was getting harder by the second. Ah, how he longed for release.

He came in the shower shortly afterwards, wispering Spock's name hoarsly. He rinsed himself quickly and turned the shower off. Then he got out a towel and dried himself half heartedly. He was getting tired again.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. 'Who could it be at this hour?' he thought as he draped the towel around his lower body and walked into his living room. "Come."

Spock walked in, dressed only in pyjama bottoms. He looked questioningly at Kirk.

Kirk's heart skipped a beat. But he succeeded in returning the inquisitive look. "How may I help you, Spock?"

Spock raised both eyebrows. "Captain, I was under the impression that you we're the one requiring my assistance?"

"What gave you that impression?" Kirk asked. "Or did you merely think I was in need of a bedtime story?" he smiled at his own wit.

Spock still looked slightly on edge, like he was waiting for a monster to crawl out from under Kirk's bed. "I assure you, Captain, I thought noting of the sort. I merely heard you calling my name. It sounded like you were in distress, Captain. So logically, I rushed over to see what the problem was. But I seem to have been mistaken."

Kirk blushed. Spock couldn't have heard him in the shower, could he? It wasn't very likely. The walls were thick and he hadn't been that loud. And Spock looked as if he had been sleeping. But somehow, he must have sensed him uttering his name anyway. Damned hot well-hearing Vulcan.

He gave a little laugh. "Don't worry, Spock. As you can see, I'm perfectly fine."

Spock noticed that the captain didn't deny calling for him. But he didn't admit it either. It wasn't until now that Spock noticed the Captain's lack of clothing, apart from the towel. He took in the lines of Jim's body. Beautiful. He had to restrain himself from complimenting on it out loud and thought it proper to try focussing on his superior's face instead. The wet streaks of hair made him look even more like a cherub than usual. Spock wanted to touch it, to feel the golden locks under his fingers.

He suddenly realised that he had been staring at his Captaing longer than necessary. And that he was almost as little dressed himself. He looked confused for a moment.

Kirk was staring back at him, enjoying the view as well. He was trying to decipher the emotions flying across Spock's face, while also taking in the beauty of the dark body in front of him. First there had been questioning, followed by something akin to ... admiration. Now there was a bit of green fluster on the Vulcan's cheeks and the tips of his ears. It spread down to his chest, barely visible beneath the fine hair. Then there was a bit of confusion. And blankness again.

Kirk ordered his own face to turn blank. It almost worked. Just like he was almost capable of concentrating solely on Spock's face.

Spock turned to go. "Right." He looked quickly back at Kirk. "I'll see you in the morning, Captain."

"Sleep well." Kirk replied as Spock fled from the room.

The Vulcan had suddenly become aware of something uncontrollable in his physiology and felt the need to get back to his own quarters as soon as possible. Damn it. Now he'd have to use valuable energy on getting off again. This was becoming frustrating.

He walked into his warm and humid quarters and into the bathroom. The shower would have to do, that would be the fastest solution to the problem.

He stepped into the cubicle and turned the hot water on. His let his thoughts drift back to the towel clad Kirk as he started working on his throbbing cock. The smell of his newly washed Human friend was still lingering in his nostrils. The look of wet locks, the slight blush in his cheeks.

His hand moved faster and faster and it didn't take him long to go over the edge. Spock steadied himself against the wall while he collected his breath and his thoughts. Suddenly it hit him. Kirk had been in the shower as well. Touching himself.

But why had he heard his name being called? He could remember the voice, the slightly ragged panting voice of Kirk. But why had he heard it? The only logical reason was that Kirk had called his name. But why would he have done that?

Spock turned off the shower. He stood in the middle of the bathroom for a minute, drying himself off. Then he went back to bed. A thousand thoughts were flying around in his normally so organized head. He drifted off into a light slumber and didn't wake until just before his alarm was about to ring.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: The Human side

Kirk woke up at the same moment. His alarm wasn't about to ring for another forty minutes. It was odd for him to wake up at this time. But something in his unconsious had made him open his eyes and now he couldn't go back to sleep. Strange.

He decided to go to the gym before breakfeast. Couldn't hurt to work off the hamburger from the day before, he thought.

The hallways of the ship were empty, just as the gym was. No one else seemed to be up at this time so he worked out in peace and silence for half an hour. When he arrived for breakfeast, he felt more energetic than in a long time. And the feeling stayed with him for the rest of the day. Perhaps his sleep rhythm wasn't that disturbed anyway.

When he walked onto the bridge, Spock was already sitting by his monitor. He was studying an estimated map of the sector they were currently travelling through and made adjustments to it as they were going by.

Kirk was in a talkative mood and therefore spent most of the morning chatting to his various underlings. He didn't say much to Spock, but he kept looking at him from time to time.

Spock was his quiet self at lunch, but in the comfort of their companionship Kirk felt like having a discussion. He was curious to find out what his First Officer thought about the planets they were about to inspect in a day or two. But, as usual, Spock didn't see the point in speculating on things he didn't know anything about.

Kirk didn't feel like letting him get away with it that easily. "Just a guess, Spock? Any guess will do."

"Captain, I do not understand what we could possible gain from making things up that have no bearing what so ever on facts." Spock stood firm. But upon seeing Jim's disappointed look, he continued. "However, if you were to press me to voice a - highly illogical - hypothesis I would venture to state that I believe Culomnia III to be a planet of the M-type." He looked rather pleased with himself as he witnessed Jim's smile broaden.

"Well, thank you. Not a very daring hypothesis, maybe, but still ... a fair guess." He chewed on a pieco of potatoe. "I think I might agree with you, I think it is an M-type planet as well."

"Since approximately 78.3 percent of all planets in this region are of M-type, I would assume it to be a rather safe guess."

Kirk looked amused. 'Here comes the mathemathical flow again ...' he thought to himself.

Spock continued. "Therefore, the odds of our being in the right are one to ..."

Kirk interrupted him with a crooked smirk and a small roll of his eyes. "Thank you, Mr Spock."

Spock looked blankly at him. "Sir, if you do not want my opinion, I do not see the reason in asking for it in the first place."

Kirk looked warmly at him. "I always want your opinion, you know that. I do believe that your Human side is with us today." He winked at the Vulcan.

Spock seemed startled by the Captain's words. "I do not see the point in you insulting me either, Captain."

Kirk continued to smile warmly at him and put his hand upon the Vulcan's warm one laying on the table. "It was meant as a compliment, Spock."

Spock looked at him for a while before answering. "I find it a most illogical compliment. But thank you, Jim."

McCoy chose that exact moment to sit down at the table. Neither Kirk nor Spock had noticed him approaching, and quickly drew their hands to themselves.

"You gave that pointy-eared hobgoblin a compliment, Jim?" McCoy asked interestedly.

"I certainly did."

The tips of Spock's ears became greener and he looked down at the table. He didn't want the doctor to find out that he hadn't minded being called a Human by his Captain. Some things were personal.

"Care to elaborate?" the older man asked.

Kirk looked at his watch. "Not really. Sorry Bones, but I really have to get back to work." He smiled apologetically, took his tray away and left.

McCoy was left, mouth open, staring at the now empty chair. He turned to Spock. "I don't suppose you would like to tell me?"

Spock really did not want to tell him. "In my experience, hobgoblins are not very forthcoming." he offered as he, too, picked up his tray and vacated his seat.

McCoy was left alone at the table, staring after Spock. "What was the matter with them?" he muttered to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: About to beam down

Nothing much interesting happened that day, or the next. In the evening of the third day, they arrived at the planet Culomnia III, that they were supposed to explore. Spock informed his Captain that it did indeed turn out to be a class M planet.

Kirk's answer was "Ha. I told you so!" He swinged one leg over the other where he sat in his chair.

Spock looked like he was about to say something, but didn't. He sat with his mouth agape and both eyebrows raised for a couple of seconds, before sending Kirk a questioning look.

Kirk just gave him a happy wink in return.

Spock seemed satisfied with that and turned back to the computer terminal.

"Initial readings also indicate that there are no life forms on the planet, although it has an atmosphere similar to that of Earth and there does seem to be some water present. But most of it's surface looks to be made up of rock."

Kirk nodded slowly as he listened. He thought for a moment as he walked over to Spock to ask his opinion. He lowered his voice. "It's too late for any extensive exploration today. But why don't we go down with a small landing party and have a little look around?"

Spock appeared to think it over. "There is not much else we can do, except wait. I have to agree with you, Captain."

Jim smiled at him. "That's settled then." He walked back to his comfortable chair and sat down. He flickered the communications button to speak to Scotty. "Kirk here."

Scotty answered at the other end.

"Prepare to beam down a landing party of ... eight."

"Aye aye, Captain. Scotty out."

Jim turned to the men at the helm. "Sulu, you take over here. I'll take Mr Spock, Dr McCoy, Chekov, Nystrom, Williams and two security officers with me. Have them meet me in the Transportation room in fifteen minutes."

Sulu nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Chekov got up from his station and was swiftly replaced by another man. Kirk, Spock and Chekov walked towards the turbo lift.

The navigator stayed on the lift as the two others left it to go to their respective quarters. Spock was the first to talk. "If you don't mind me saying, Captain, is a landing party of eight not somewhat exessive?"

Kirk looked at him. "I guess so. But there's nothing much to do for them up here either, it might relieve some of the boredom." They hadn't met any Klingons for some time now, being far from the Klingon zone, nor had there been any other incidents. The string of days closely resembling their yesterdays seemed long and the crew was becoming restless.

Spock gave a nod to Kirk as they parted ways. "I accept that as logical."

Kirk smiled sadly after him as he turned to enter his rooms. Spock never seized to act the ever loyal First Officer and friend. It was a role that fit the green-blooded Vulcan well. But Jim often found himself longing for Spock to be more than a loyal officer and a good friend. He wanted to touch him in a more intimate way than just an occational hand on a shoulder.

He shrugged and started gathering what little things he needed. An extra battery for the phasers and a bottle of water. He didn't need more than that. Well, as night was soon falling, he took a torch to be on the safe side. He didn't plan on staying on the planet's surface for long, but darkness could creep up on you fast on theese remote planets.

In the end, he was glad he had thought to bring it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: Transporter problems

Kirk, Spock and the two security guards had beamed down first. The doctor, the navigator and the two mineralogists followed soon after.

All the initial readings seemed to be accurate and the only interesting finding was a type of rock that wasn't found anywhere else in this space quadrant. The planet consisted of a cool desert-like scenery with only a few old trees and some mountains that broke up the sea of stones.

After half an hour, darkness was setting and Kirk ordered everyone back up. As there were eight of them, and only six transporter beams, Kirk and Spock stayed on while the rest transported up to the ship.

But when a minute had passed and they were still waiting for the transporter beams to make them turn into golden particles, Kirk got worried. He flipped open his communicator. "Kirk here. What's wrong, Scotty?"

The reply came in loud and clear. "Ah don't know what the problem is yet, Captain. It simply won't work."

Now Kirk started to look worried, as well as feel it. "What do you mean 'it won't work'?"

"Just what ah said. Ah can't find what's causing it, but the transporter simply doesn't work. Nor does the Shuttlecraft or the warp engines."

Kirk glanced over at Spock, who was looking back at him. "That's not like you. How long do you think it will take?" he said into the communicator.

"Ah'm sorry to say, ah don't know. But we're working as fast as we can up here."

Kirk replied. "All right. Do your best." and shut the communicator. He looked back at Spock again. He looked his usual stoic Vulcan way of his, but Kirk could sense that something was up. "Spock, what's wrong?" he asked.

Spock was surprised at how quickly the captain had picked up on his worry. He knew he didn't show it, but somehow Jim had been able to tell anyway. It was as if their bond had become stronger over the last couple of days. Maybe it was the night when he meditated in front of the captain that had done it? It was slightly unnerving, the Captain knowing him so well. But at the same time, he couldn't deny the pang of exitement and happiness that shot right through him at the revelation. He was still looking at Kirk. "I am not sure how much longer I will be comfortable in this coldness." he admitted.

"Jeez. I should have thought of that." Kirk said, looking worriedly at his friend. "Would it help if we walked around?"

"I am afraid that even the warmth arising from motion won't keep me in sufficient warmth for very long." He looked into the ground.

The planet was cool, but not so much so that it had bothered Kirk yet. But Vulcans were used to a hotter climate than Humans, and needed much more warmth. With night approaching, it was going to get even colder.

Kirk ripped off one of his sleeves and gave to Spock. "Here. Make this into a hat. You loose eighty percent of your body temperature through your head."

Spock gratefully received the fabric, but felt the need to correct his Captain. "You are mistaken. A Human looses approximately 7.8 percent of his temperature through his head when standing still. If excercising heavily, the percentage may raise up to 48.2. For Vulcans, however, it is only 5.1 percent and 23.9 percent, respectively."

Kirk smiled sweetly at him. "At least your brain hasn't frozen yet, I see."

"In order for that to happen, it would need to be at least twenty degrees colder for 53.2 hours. If it was, on the other hand, thirty five degrees colder, it would only take 26.2 hours."

Kirk smirked at him. "Let's just hope it won't get that cold then." He took out his communicator again and called the Chief Engineer. "How's it going?"

Scotty sounded confused. "Ah just don't get it. Ah can't find anything wrong with it, but it won't work either."

"You need to come up with something fast, Mr Spock isn't very comfortable in the cold." Kirk said sternly.

"We're doing our best, Ah assure you. We'll have you up as soon as possible."

Kirk turned a large button to talk to the bridge.

"Uhura here, Sir. Do you wan't me to put you through to Sulu, Sir?"

"Please." he answered, then continued. "Sulu, it's Kirk. We need to find shelter while we wait. What can you tell me about the planet's surface?"

"We've had it scanned. There are some mountains half a mile west from where you are standing. There seems to be some sort of cave by the bottom of them. I think that is your best shot, Captain."

"Stand by, Sulu."

"Aye aye, Sir."

"Kirk out." He put away the communicator and turned to Spock, who had turned the yellow sleeve into a sort of turban that covered his jet black hair. Somehow, the tall Vulcan managed to look dignified even with the silly looking thing on his head. Just as he managed to look hot, while he was actually freezing. Kirk smiled. "All right?"

Spock unclenched his jaw and gave Jim a forced smile. "Yes, Jim."

Kirk gave him a critical once-over. "Liar." He moved closer and squeezed Spock's shoulder and spoke softly. "Let's go find that cave, eh?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: Warming up

They found the small natural cave in the mountains. It was only a few meters wide, but at least it gave shelter from the breeze that had started to blow. Kirk had made Spock stay in the cave while he gathered some branches and leaves. Soon, he had to use his torch not to stumble on the rocks in the darkness.

He went back into the cave with the firewood he had collected. Spock lit the fire with his phaser, while Kirk once again called Scotty. But the Engineer in question was still no nearer to the solution. Kirk was growing more concerned for his beloved friend by the minute. What would they do if they were forced to stay there over night?

He took out his flask of water and gave it to Spock. "Here. You need it more than I do."

Spock took it, but only drank a gulpe before handing it back to the Captain. "Your thirst will not improve the temperature." he said stubbornly.

Kirk took the bottle back and drank a little himself. He had to agree, his chivalrous impulse wouldn't have made anything better. But he didn't intend to admit that aloud. Instead he just smiled at Spock, who was moving closer to the fire, and got up to collect some more firewood. They might need it.

Spock watched the captain leave and suddenly felt alone. He warmed his hands and feet by the fire. The feeling in his limbs was slowly coming back. He wished the standard equipment on exploratory landing parties would have included some socks and a blanket instead of a tricorder. But that was illogical. The transporter didn't usually not work. There was always a risk in beaming down.

Kirk came back, his arms full of small branches. He put them to the side and held his arms out in front of the fire to warm them. The coolness had slowly started to spread in his body when he was outside. In the cave, however, it was quite warm.

He stood looking at the sitting Spock. "Feeling better?"

Spock nodded. "Yes, thank you. The temperature is getting bearable again."

Kirk sat down next to him. "All we need now is a packet of marshmallows and a guitar."

Spock looked at the man sitting next to him, both eyebrows raised. "Do you play the guitar, Captain?"

"I used to when I was younger." He gave Spock a nudge with his shoulder. "You know, I think it's okay if you call me 'Jim' instead of 'Captain' when it's only the two of us."

Spock didn't mind calling Kirk 'Captain'. There was something in the way of adressing his superior officer by rank rather than given name that the tiny illogical part of his logical mind found rather enticing. But if the man would rather go by 'Jim', he couldn't refuse him. It wasn't like he was going to tell his Captain that he got turned on by calling him 'Captain' even in private circumstances such as these.

Kirk yawned. "Do you think you'll be able to sleep at all?" he asked.

Spock looked hesistant. "I find it is still a bit too cold for a comfortable slumber."

Kirk sighed. "Well, the only way we can make you any warmer now is if you take my shirt." He took it off and handed it to Spock.

Spock watched Jim's muscles flex as he moved. It was a beautiful sight. He received the shirt and wrapped it around his shoulders. The scent of Kirk raising from it did indeed make him feel warmer, but probably not in the way his Captain had intended. He looked back at him again, with a soft look in his dark eyes. "Thank you, Jim."

Kirk smiled at him. "Don't mention it." He desperately needed Spock to feel fine. He suffered with his friend and felt bad that there wasn't more he could do. There was only one more thing he could do to help now. And to be honest, it was something he had dreamt of doing almost since the first time he laid eyes upon his Vulcan friend.

He laid down on the stone floor that was almost warm by now and stretched out his arms. "Come here."

Spock blinked a few times and didn't move out of his sitting position.

"Spock, don't be so stubborn. You'll be warmer if you lay down here with me." Kirk argued with a soft voice. "It's logical."

Spock couldn't deny that fact. But seeing his Captain without a shirt was bad enough, snuggling with him would surely evoke a reaction that he really didn't need right now. On the other hand, his Human side was telling him that it was an offer too good to refuse. And for once, Spock did something he knew would end in disaster.

He moved a bit closer to Kirk and laid down on his back.

Kirk closed the last distance between them and slung an arm over Spock's chest. He reveled in the faint smell of incense and something akin to cucumber. He, too, knew that his nether regions would soon make themselves known in a manner that would startle his friend. But if he only managed to stay on his stomach all night, if he could just hide it from view, it might pass unnoticed.

Spock lay rigidly still, afraid to move. He tried not to breath, that way he wouldn't feel the smell of Jim so close to him. But after only 2.7 minutes, he found that not breathing wasn't an option if he wanted to stay alive. Instead, he made his heart rate slow down and fell into a shallow meditative state.

Kirk was tired and soon fell asleep. He snuggled a bit closer to Spock in his sleep, placing his nose right above Spock's ear.

This made the Vulcan wake up. The tingeling sensation in his right ear was working it's way down towards his quickly hardening cock. 'Not again' he thought. How would he be able to hide it? He wouldn't. How could he explain it to Jim? Damn it. He was in deep trouble.

He wasn't able to sleep or meditate anymore. He tried focussing on a mathemathical problem, but the numbers and equations slipped his mind time and time again. All he could see in his mind was the picture of his Captain taking of his shirt in front of him. His Captain laying on the floor with his arms out, asking him to snuggle down with him. His Captain looking at him with that cute concerned look in his hazel brown eyes. His Captain holding him close with a protective arm over his chest. His Captain breating right over the tip of his ear. It was almost too much to handle at once.

Again, Spock tried to think of something else. But it was difficult. His thoughts kept flying back to the sexy figure that was sleeping so close beside him. God, he was hard. And he could do nothing to relieve himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: Release

Half an hour later, the fire on the floor was fading and it was getting cold again. Spock knew he would soon have to sit up in order to light another fire. But sitting up would mean that Kirk woke up. And Kirk waking up would mean that Kirk noticed the large bulge in Spock's trousers. It was inevitable.

If he could just get up and get out of the cave with Jim not noticing, then he would be able to work it off. But how could he get up without Kirk waking up, when the man was clinging on to him like a life buoy.

He would have to tell his Captain about the Vulcan erection not fading away of its own. But how could he explain the raise of it in the first place? He couldn't. Not without revealing his deep feelings for the Captain. This was turning out to be a very bad excursion.

The fire had almost died. He had to get up now, or it would become cold again very soon. He tried removing Kirk's arm without him waking, but to no avail.

Jim was sleeping blissfully, dreaming of passionate nights with a certain hot-blooded friend of his. He was dreaming of placing lingering kisses on the inside of Spock's thighs when suddenly he felt his arm being moved by an outer force. He stirred and opened his eyes.

And looked right into the eyes of the person he had been dreaming about. He smiled sleepily. Then he noticed the embarrassment in Spock's jet black eyes.

Kirk withdrew his arm from Spock's chest and supported himself on it. He was careful to leave his crotch pressed against the ground, his steamy dream had made the hard-on even harder than before. He looked into Spock's eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong. Had he done something improper in his sleep? He blushed. Who knew what he had done in the passion of the dream? Well, the only way to find out was to ask. "What's wrong?"

Spock bit his lower lip and turned his gaze away. And suddenly Jim noticed it. The bulge in Spock's trousers. He smiled to himself. Could Spock find this situation as erotic as he himself did?

He reached out his arm and put a soft hand on Spock's chin. He turned his friend's face back so that they were looking at each other again.

Spock had been prepared for rejection and repulsion, maybe rage. But he wasn't prepared for the softness of his Captain's touch and the loving look in his eyes. He didn't understand the reaction .Spock's ears burned even hotter and he looked away, concentrated on the stone wall behind Kirk.

"Spock?" Jim asked tentatively.

Spock looked back at him. He still couldn't believe the softness he met. He shot a pleading glance at his Captain. 'Please, don't humiliate me even more.' he wanted to say.

Jim tried again. He started to suspect that Spock had the hots for him, just as he had for Spock. But he wasn't sure. The pleading in Spock's eyes made him unsure. He needed to know what the Vulcan felt, even if it wouldn't turn out to be what he desperately hoped for. "Spock? What's wrong?"

Spock needed something to do with his hands. He broke the contact by moving away from Kirk's hand and started putting together aother fire where the last one had died. Slowly, he started talking. "I am sorry, Captain. But I find that I am ... attracted to you." His blush grew even deeper and he turned his face away.

Jim smiled. "Spock, look at me."

Spock didn't. He put the finishing touches to the fire and inched away even more. He was waiting for the anger that he was sure would come.

Now that Jim's dreams had been answered, he was persistant. "Look at me." he said, harsher than intended.

Spock looked back at his smiling Captain. "Captain?" His face betrayed nothing but a lingering soft blush.

"Come here."

Spock didn't know what to do. But the warm look in Jim's eyes made him feel slightly better, so he obeyed. He moved closer, looking like he way the inevitable pray of some wild animal. He was scared.

Jim sat up and moved towards Spock. They sat facing each other by the fire. Spock was still looking in any other direction than at his Captain.

Kirk took one of Spock's hands in his. "Spock. Look at me."

Spock turned towards him. His green blush grew even deeper. But the calm in Jim's voice made him feel a little bit more secure. He looked into his Captain's eyes and found a well of warmth and understanding. And ... love. He was utterly confused. It felt illogical.

Jim focused on him and talked softly and slowly. "Spock. You are more than a friend to me. I have always loved you."

Spock could hardly believe what he was hearing. But Jim's voice and the look in his eyes told him that is was true. He smiled tentatively. He licked his lips. "Do you really ... ?"

Kirk felt like he couldn't wait any longer. "Yes!" he almost shouted. "Look." he said, pointing towards the straining fabric of his own trousers.

Spock looked. He hadn't noticed it before, beeing to frustrated with his own physical reaction. A wave of relief and lust flowed over him. He licked his lips again. He looked back up at Jim's warm eyes.

"Spock." Kirk said again and drew closer to the Vulcan he had just professed his love for. "I need you."

There was a raw emotion in Kirk's voice that Spock had never heard before. Something inside of him burst when he heard it. His Human side took over. Spock trailed an arm around his Captain's shoulders and drew him closer.

Jim willingly drew closer to the creature who had held him mentally captivated for so long. All he had wanted could finally be his.

Spock's throbbing cock had been hard for too long. He was desperate for relief. He looked into his Captain's eyes, questioning him. "I want ... I need you. Please?"

The last traces of carefulness fled from Kirk's eyes and was replaced by pure lust. He leaned towards Spock and locked his mouth onto the Vulcan's.

Spock's tounge licked at the corner of Jim's mouth, begging for entry. He didn't have to wait long for it to be granted.

Kirk had dreamed of their first kiss for a long time. He had always pictured it as sweet and lingering. This was nothing like that dream. This was furiously heated, full of passion and raw need. It exploded in his head with an intensity he had never experienced before.

He put his arms around Spock's waist to draw him even closer. He could feel the Vulcan's heart beat in his side. Kirk was fascinated.

Spock let his hands travel over Kirk's broad chest and down towards the lining of his trousers.

Kirk had never felt anything as divine as the loving touch of Spock's long digits. He broke their kiss and gasped for air. He was hardly conscious of his actions any more. He revelled in the warm struggle of love. It was already so much more than he had ever dared hope for.

He started tracing patterns on Spock's lower back as he drew a deap breath. He could feel Spock's hands come closer to their goal and suddenly he felt the need to feel Spock's bare skin on his own. He tugged at Spock's shirt but wasn't able to get it off on his own.

Spock reluctantly took his hands out of Kirk's trousers for just as long as it took him to get his shirt off. Then his hands quickly went back to work. He took hold of Jim's shaft and slowly started to stroke the erection. He recovered Jim's lips and they moaned together, as one.

They moved agains each other and with each other. Bare chest against bare chest. They were both horny as hell. The cravings they felt for each other were so powerful it hurt.

Kirk started undoing Spock's fly with feverish hands. He was desperate to feel Spock deep inside him.

When he could feel his Captain's hands on his shaft, Spock could do nothing but shiver and whimper. He clinged on to Jim for dear life. His desperation reached unknown depths. The soft tingling in his ears had turned into a sorching dark green burn. His last illogical thoughts fled, all there was room for in his head were emotions so strong that they over-powered him.

Jim stroked Spock's back calmingly with one hand, while the other kept moving slowly over his cock.

It was almost too much for Spock to handle. "Jim." he wispered through gritted teeth.

Kirk understood. He wasn't far off either. His breathing was rugged as he moved away long enough to remove his trousers.

Spock did the same. Then they moved back towards each other again, desperately searching and touching.

'God I am hard. And so is he.' Kirk thought to himself as he could feel Spock's erection against his thighs. "Take me." he wispered and stood on his toes to reach higher. He nibbled softly at the tip of Spock's beautiful ear.

It made Spock go crazy. He groweled deeply and flipped Kirk around on the floor. He wanted to ravish him. But he feeling scared him, he made himself take control of his actions again. He didn't want to hurt Jim.

Kirk could feel Spock tease his entrance with his tounge. It was a relief to feel that Spock had some experience in what they were about to do. But that rational thought quickly gave way to less rational ones as he could feel a finger in his anal passage. God, how he loved to be fucked.

Spock stroked his own erection as he prepared Jim for entrance. He was going to enjoy this. But he'd have to keep remembering to be careful. He wanted Jim to have as fond memories of their first time as he himself would have.

Finally, Spock thought he could enter. He put his cock right up to Jim's hole and pushed in slowly and carefully. He managed only to make a shallow thrust, although what his raging hormones really felt like was fucking Jim into oblivion.

Jim felt the pain sear right through him. But it was a pain that he enjoyed. He opened his mouth and groaned a slow "Yes."

Spock bent over a bit more, so his chest came into contact with Jim's arched back. He needed to feel Jim close to him. He steadied himself with one hand and started rubbing Jim's erection with the other. He rubbed it in time with his own thrusts. Shallow and slow at first, then harder and deeper and faster. It had never been this good.

Jim shouted out with every stroke. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." He turned his head to the side to give Spock's jaw a nibble. "Yes. Yes."

It didn't take them long to get over the edge. Kirk came first. Spock felt Jim start to spasm around him. He grunted and thrust deeper and harder than before. It only took one stroke before he came inside of his Captain.

It was the best feeling Jim had ever experienced. It was bliss. Being filled by his beloved sexy Vulcan. He was already longing for the next time.

Spock kissed Jim's back and got up, to take the weight off his lover. He laid down on the floor, took hold of Jim and drew him to his chest. Spock gave Jim a kiss on the back of his head before letting go enough to let Jim turn around to face him.

Kirk was radiating. He put his head on Spock's chest and wrapped his arms around him. He sighed happily.

Spock felt more relaxed than he had in a long time. He loved Jim. Jim was his t'hy'la. And, apparently, he was Jim's. And he had the love bites to prove it.

His only problem now was that once the heat of the moment had calmed down a bit, he was starting to feel cold again.

Jim felt Spock's skin cool down and looked up into his face. "You're not warm enough." he stated.

"With such a hot companion, I shouldn't feel cold. But alas, logic is not always logical." Spock said with a small smile.

It earned him a deep kiss from Kirk. When he came up for air, he smiled. "Spock, you're a romantic."

Spock raised an eyebrow and caressed Jim's chin. "Perhaps. But don't tell anyone."

Kirk kept smiling at him. "No chance. It's our secret." Then he got up to get the fire going again and let Spock dress. He'd rather kept his Vulcan naked, purely for his own pleasure, but he knew Spock needed the warmth.

He put on his own trousers and laid down behind Spock, putting a protictive arm over him once more. He puffed warm breath over Spock's ear.

Spock's ears turned slightly green again. He turned his head around to be able to kiss his Human.

"Jim?" he asked a little while later, as they were laying there hugging each other.

"Hm?" Kirk said in response.

"The night that I came rushing in to your room when you hade been in the shower." He looked slightly akward as he asked the question.

Kirk stroked his jet black hair. "Yes?"

"Had you been calling my name?" he wispered inquisitively.

It was Kirk's turn to blush. "Yes."

Spock looked right into Kirk's eyes and smiled. "If I had only known ..."

Kirk interrupted him. "If you had known, silly, I wouldn't have been in the shower all alone." He smiled.

Spock seemed to think it over. "There is definitely some logic in your statement, Captain. There might be hope for you yet." He smirked at Kirk.

Kirk laughed heartily. "I love you, Spock."

Spock gave him a kiss him in return.


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue

Somewhere along the line of sweet nothings and fondling touches, they both fell asleep. With the fire going again it was almost warm enough for Spock. And what lacked in atmospherical warmth, the heat in his heart made up for. The fact that he was unbelievably tired probably helped as well.

Suddenly, both of them woke up to the sound of the communicator beeping. Kirk had to look for it on the stone floor, before locating and opening it. "Kirk."

"Scotty here, Sir. We've located the problem and we'll be able to beam you aboard anytime. Turns out that one of me men turned over a switch by mistake when we replaced the Choland tube."

Kirk gave Spock the thumbs up "Great. Lock onto us and give us two minutes."

"Aye aye, Captain. Will do."

Spock handed Kirk his shirt back and killed the fire. Kirk put his shirt back on and searched around for his torch. Once he'd found it, they were ready to leave.

With another minute to go, Kirk gave Spock a quick peck on the lips. "What do you say we continue sleeping in my quarters?" He gave his First Officer a wink.

"May I turn the temperature up by ten degrees?" Spock asked. After staying on this cold planet he needed some more warmth for a while. On the other hand, it had been well worth enduring a bit of cold for all that had happened.

Kirk nodded in agreement. As long as his sexy Vulcan was happy, so was James Kirk.


End file.
